The Darkest Plague: Lords of the Underworld
by Theavengerofreapers
Summary: Keeper of Disease, Torin can spread any deadly diseases across the Earth, eliminating every living person with just a touch, but when he meets Zhalia will her touch save him or destroy him?
1. Chapter 1

Torin, the keeper of disease, settled in his chair and observed the surveillance monitors of the fortress. Everyone except Paris had reunion back home due the Amun incident with Haidee, but it seems that everyone except Strider are accepting her into the family. Torin shifted his emeralds eyes at the monitor with Maddox embracing Ashlyn, who was in her final month of labor, and sighed deeply knowing the any physical connect was lost to him. Maddox had left him in charge of doing a personal background check on the doctor, who is suppose to deliver the twins, because apparently Maddox has a hitch that he got bribed by the Hunters. Maddox's hitches are never wrong, so Torin soft leather gloves tapped at the computer, searching for any money trails.

Three hours later, and twenty-six security fire walls broken through attached with a few felony charges, Torin discovered the money transfers towards the dirty doctor. "Maddox is going to have a tantrum," he mumbled, rising from his chair towards the door.

"Maddox, stop it we are in the kitchen," giggled Ashlyn, slapping Maddox's hands away. "Someone could walk in at any moment."

"Someone like me," interrupted Torin, standing a distance away from the loving couple. "Maddox I got news about what you asked though I can't say it's good."

"Damn it," growled Maddox, clenching his hands. "How much was it?"

Torin crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, only about few million dollars. They went through a lot of trouble trying to hide it and gave me a few cramps, but I'm too good for them."

Ashlyn rubbed her swollen stomach. "So what are we going to do now? I'm almost due and we have no idea who's going to deliver the babies." Maddox punched the kitchen wall, leaving behind a hole. "Sweetie, relax. We will figure something out." She frowned. "Oh maybe we can ask one of the angels."

Torin stepped back into the shadows. "I'll give them a call and see what they can do, but I wouldn't hold your breaths." He slipped out a small cell phone and dialed Lysander, an elite warrior angel and Bianka's man.

"Hell -lo" answered a female voice on the second ring.

Torin slumped into the living room couch. "Bianka, its Torin. I need to speak to Lysander."

"Keeper of Disease," sang Bianka. "He's in a good mood today, so you better make it quick because I'm in the process of commencing rapture on him." Torin flinched at the though of the harpy and the angel getting it on.

Rustling and whispers came from the phone. "Yes, Torin. What can I do for you?"

"It's for Maddox. Ashlyn is about to give labor and there's no one we can trust to deliver the twins, so we were wondering if you know anyone trust worthy to help," explained Torin, tapping the couch.

Silence came from the phone.

"Lysander? Are you still there," asked Torin.

"Yes, Bianka distracted me for a second. But I know someone who can help and takes their job serious. I'll send them to the fortress." Giggles and moans escaped the phone before the tone dial was heard.

Torin gazed at the phone as the familiar pain stabbed his heart. He had a relationship with Cameo, but he didn't love her. He stood, and gracefully went to deliver the news to the pregnant couple.

* * *

><p>Zhalia strolled down the heaven halls, passed the fountain of life and reached Lysander's office. She hated entering heaven not because of the piecing eyes of hatred from the other angels or talk behind her back or even the constant pranks played on her because she could deal with that though she sometimes gets the urge to punch the crap out of them. But because the place made her skin crawl, which is understandable because she is a demon after all, a neutered demon with only the ability to cure not to kill or cause pain.<p>

Zhalia gently knocked on Lysander's door. "Come in," spoke Lysander, as she stepped into the bright and crowded room. "I have a job for you," said Lysander without lifting his head from the stack of papers in front of him. "I need you to go deliver the twins of Maddox and Ashlyn Lord and you are to protect those twins with your life until safely deliver. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Zhalia nodded. "When do I leave?"

"Immediately." Lysander glared at her.

She transported to her home, strapped her Sai blades and began to pack for her new job with the famous demons. Her demon dog, Dementis, ran to greet her by licking her face as she looked under the bed. "Dementis, stop we have a job to do, so you have to be on your best behavior." He tilted his head, and rolled onto his back. Zhalia rubbed his tummy and smiled at him. He wasn't the handsomest dog, but he was the most loving one. "I just hope your good looks don't scare them."

* * *

><p>It's been thirty-six hours, since talking to Lysander and still no one has appeared at the fortress. Rubbing his tired emerald eyes, Torin yawned and continued to monitor the computers, but his eyes were refusing to remain open. He quickly stood before sleep completely invaded his mind, and went to check the room where the angel would use while being here. He passed the naked portrait of himself, which Anya hanged in the hallway, and passed the other naked portraits of everyone else. The fortress was becoming more and more like a home instead of a place of prison for him though none of the things were placed by him. Just before Torin reached the room, a beeping came from his pocket. The security alarm inside the house has been triggered and he quickly called the other warriors in the house to fight the threat, but he wished he could fight along side like before.<p>

"Torin where's the threat," growled Maddox, emerging from the door next to the guest room and locked Ashlyn in it.

"In the living room." Torin checked in his security device. "I'll tell the others where it is." He ran towards the other warriors, but not before spotting a beautiful red headed female in black leather with gray eyes standing next to the ugliest dog on Earth or the underworld.


	2. Chapter 2

Zhalia transported into the Lords living room, and slowly moved her way around the fortress, searching for someone to lead them to Ashlyn. She stopped at a portrait of a white haired naked man with the most beautiful emerald eyes, which had this lonely aura around him.

She rubbed Dementis's head and adjusting her duffle bag. "Wow, I think I will like living here for a few weeks, especially if there's naked portraits hanging on walls." She heard rushed footsteps, and turned to face the naked man in the portrait, fully dressed in black.

"Hi," smiled Zhalia, waving at the emerald eye man and took a few steps towards him, but only to have him back up. She frowned and kept moving forward, while he kept moving backwards and swiftly texting on his cell phone. _Was this some kind of game,_ she thought, _But why is he dressed in black from head to toe._ Zhalia used her demon speed, stopping a few inches from his lips. "Boo," whispered Zhalia, causing him leaped away from her and landed on his ass with a face of pure terror. "Oh Dear, I'm sorry that I scared you, but seriously you would have thought the keeper of a demon would be braver."

His lovely pale face slowly turned red from anger. _Woops, I think I insulted him. _He stomped towards me, gripped my forearm, and dragged me away. Dementis growled dangerously, positioning himself in a leap attack. "Calm down and go back home. I will call you when I need you okay." She shooed him away.

* * *

><p>Rage boiling, Torin dragged this sassy female into his room before a plague invaded this town and started to kill off innocent people. <em>Damn, Maddox would be pissed<em>, he angrily thought, _just when we found someone to help with the deliver, but instead will kill off people. _He shoved her onto the bed and began pacing before her; too anger to form any sentences.

She flicked back her braid hair, adjusting herself on the bed. "Well, I usually prefer to go on a date first or at least know the guy's name before I decide to get frisky with them." Torin stopped pacing, and gaped at her as the imagines of her being naked on his bed ready for him sent pleasant shivers across his tense body. "Any who-ha, I'm Zhalia Bloodgood. I have been sent by Lysander to deliver Ashlyn and er…Maddox twins."

"Ha do you have any idea what demon I carry, you stupid female," yelled Torin, texting furiously at his phone.

"Geezus, someone needs to get laid," mumbled Zhalia, standing up to place her bag on the floor and glared at him. "Well, let's see by the way you're dressed, and isolated from the others in this dark room," she reached for him as he flinched away, "plus avoids any physical contact with others. You are the keeper of disease, right." Then the pieces fell into place, his attitude with her and why she was in here. "Oh ohhhh, you think I will get infected by one of your diseases and start to pass them around which wipes a huge portion of the population including the moral females that live here." She tapped her chest. "Well it's a good thing I'm immune to any disease you can dish out."

This female before him gave him the urge to strangle her just to make her understand how dangerous he was and then rip off her tight clothes, revealing every luscious curve. "It doesn't matter you can still pass the disease to another moral like Ashlyn." Zhalia bite her lip to stop from laughing. "You think this is funny," he snarled.

She shook her head. "Didn't Lysander mention what I am?" Torin looked dumbfounded. "I'll take that as a no. Okay relax err…what's your name?"

"Torin," he spat, slumping into his chair by the monitors and saw his friends waiting patience except Maddox in the living room.

"Okay let me explain before you or Maddox I'm guessing is the one punching out the walls in the living room." Zhalia shifted her eyes from the screen to him. "I'm a demon not an angel who cannot get any disease or pass it to another human person moral or not because my ability to cure any disease which cancels it out." Zhalia kneed before him. "Can you feel your demon when I'm close to you? Try calling out to him, but I bet you he is terrified of me."

Torin closed his eyes. _Hey shithead demon where are you? _Silence answered followed by an absent present. Shocked and hope shook his body as he opened his eyes to grinning red head.

"So what did he say?" Zhalia strolled back to the bed and winked. "He didn't call me fat did he now." This beautiful woman standing before him could be the woman of his dreams and he wasn't going to pass up the chance, but one obstacle stood in his way. He had no idea how to woo a woman.

* * *

><p>Zhalia picked up her bag from the ground. "Well as much as I enjoy your room. I would like to go to mine and meet the parents-to-be." She avoided his piercing stare to prevent her heart from skipping a beat or at least to avoid her body from jumping into overdrive and stepped into the hall only to run into a firm chest. "Well hello to you chest," she mumbled into it, backing away from the chest and looked up to the face connected to the chest. A pissed off Maddox.<p>

"Is it true?" he grumbled, clenching is bloody fists and strides back to embrace Ashlyn, who is rubbing her tummy.

Zhalia raises her eyebrow. "Torin sure texts fast and yes other wise you would have passed it to her by now and she would be squirming in pain on the floor about to die." He snapped. It was the only way to describe it. _Snap! _The walls shook from his roar as he charged towards me. Lesson number one never use humor when it comes to the life of a love one. "Oops, I apologize. I didn't mean to offend you or your mate." He kept coming at me, so words won't work then knocking some sense into him will.

I sidestepped at the last second, squatted with a hip flex and spun him on his back as I position myself in front of a wall. He shook the shock away and all traces of rationality, he leaped at me, but I once again rolled away at the last second. He full body crash into the wall with an earsplitting bang and gently fell to his knees and went unconscious. The other warriors burst down the hallway with really sharp weapons and carried Maddox away with a worried Ashlyn behind. "Great, Zhalia. Hell of introduction," she said under her breath.

She looked up at the awfully scarred man with serious mismatched eyes and grinned at him, who just frowned. He crossed his arms over his chest, while the others surrounded me. "Follow me," he demanded, walking down the hallway towards a pair of stairs. Zhalia hope they didn't lead to the dungeon other wise Lysander would be piss which in turn will cause her great pain. She shrugged and followed him down the dark stairs after being disarmed by the other warriors.


	3. Chapter 3

_I knew it_ _in the dungeon_, Zhalia thought, scanning the dark yet surprising comfortable cell. Though the angry pairs of eyes aren't helping the comfy status and being weaponless adds on to it. "So boys, how you been doing," asked Zhalia, sitting on the floor with her back to the cell bed. Silence. "Okay…I wanted to apologize about the incident in the hallway and say that I was sent by Lysander, so I come in peace." She forms a peace sign with her right hand. The awfully scared man stepped forward, and opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment Dementis appeared outside the cell.

Zhalia smiled, transported to Dementis, and gave him a huge hug with a belly rub. "Hey boy," she cooed. "Didn't I say to say at home, but you don't listen uh. I bet you were worried that's why you came back. What a good boy." Someone cleared their voice, grabbing her attention, and realized that she was outside the cell. "Oops, my bad." Zhalia transported herself with Dementis back inside the cell. "I realized you guys went through all that trouble to place me here and I just transported out of it, sorry."

Dementis whimpered. "Well if you don't like it in here then go back home, you overgrown dog."

"What's your name?" asked the scarred man, frowning at the Dementis, who wagged his tail.

"Zhalia Bloodgood." She stretched out her hand through the bars. "I'm a representative of heaven to help deliver the twins."

He quickly shook her hand. "I'm Lucien, keeper of death." He turned to the entrance of the dungeon. "Torin did you speak with Lysander."

Torin emerged from the shadows, speaking into his gadget. "Yup it's the person he sent, but he wants to talk to you Zhalia." He tossed the phone to her with a tense look on his face and his emerald eyes darker.

Zhalia looked at it with fear, spoke into it and quickly held it away from her ear as curses bellowed from the phone. "I understand, sir," she apologized after the voice calmed down and tossed back the phone to Torin, who quickly hid a smile behind his gloved hand.

Light footstep came from the stairs as Torin stepped aside. A huge sky-blue eyed female with long wavy chocolate hair strolled to the tall muscular man with violet eyes and dark hair chopped to his scalpel. "Zhalia? What are you doing locked inside that cell?" Olivia wondered, stroking her mate's arm. "Aeron, go unlocked that cell. It's alright everyone. She works for heaven for curing specific morals from a disease. She's what you call the miracle on Earth though it's ironic. I'm guessing Lysander sent you, but like always you got into trouble, right."

Zhalia pouted and grinned at her. "See didn't I say your mate was going to be a demon. I guess you own me a hundred dollars."

Olivia patted Aeron's chest, while Lucien opened the cell door. "But he's not a demon just immoral, so it doesn't count."

"Hey are you making a loophole." She stepped outside with Dementis at her side. "He was a demon when you fell for him. Literally."

Olivia gave Aeron a small peck on his cheek. "Yup and I will never regret it." She walked up to Dementis and patted his head, causing Aeron to tense up and grip his blades in a death's choke hold. "Hey, Dementis long time to see." He licked her face, wagging his tail.

"Olivia," growled Aeron, tensing up as Dementis continues to lick her. "He has sharp canines be careful."

"Don't worry Aeron. He very is loving, but not pretty to look at." She stood and walked back to him. "Come let's go I have some use for you." Aeron eyes dilated. The other warriors except Torin and Lucien followed them out.

"Is it true that you can't pass any disease from Torin," asked Lucien, calmly.

Zhalia nodded. "Yes. It's true."

Lucien stared at Torin and disappeared. Torin approached her and took her bag. "Come I'll take you to your room."

* * *

><p>Torin got her settled in her room and swiftly went back to his room before she noticed his hard on through his pants. He took a long cold shower, but failed to relief his erection. He gripped his shaft as he imagined her soft lips around him. He pumped slowing and increased his strokes until he bit back his release, which didn't take long because he have been ready since he saw her on his bed. How could one look at her cause such a desire to tear of those stupid clothes and kiss and lick every inch of her creamy skin? After fixing his problem, Torin dressed and went to search for dating tips. So far the human race is a bunch of dumb ass people with their cheesy pick up lines.<p>

A soft knock came from his door. "Come in." Torin hit a few keys shutting down the computer spun to see Cameo walk in.

"Hey, Torin," said Cameo sounding gloomy instead of the feeling to stab his ears or slit his throat. The keeper of misery caused anyone to want to kill themselves or at least make the depressed voices among her own stop, but forming a relationship with her helped him stop flinching every time she opened her mouth. "I heard about the new demon doctor." She sat on his bed. "She sure caused trouble for everyone. Kane and I came rushing back from our mission, thinking the fortress was under attack. Destroyed a few buildings and few cars tried to run us over thanks to Kane, but nothing unusual." Kane was the Keeper of Disaster, so building trying to crush him or cars trying to run him over was indeed normal like the ceiling falling on him. Torin had to deal with the repairs in the fortress, which was a small fortune.

Cameo gazed at him, passionately. "Well I guess you found someone to be with, but do you love her."

He fidgeted on his chair and opened his mouth to reply. "Torin," interrupted Zhalia, peaking around his door. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt, so I will come back later ok." She hastily shut the door, leaving an awkward feeling in the room. His name on her sweet voice sent tremors down his tense body and straight to his now… erection. _Damn the gods_, he thought, _just when I fixed that problem. _

Torin sparking emerald eyes glanced at Cameo and returned to the door. "Not yet, but I maybe heading towards that directly." Torin mumbled, "According to internet, it starts with lust."


	4. Chapter 4

Zhalia leaned against the closed door, waiting for the stinging in her heart to stop. Jealous was something she couldn't afford especially with the kind of past she had, but walking into the passionate atmosphere just undid her. Cameo was the female warrior's name and for some reason she wanted to punch her for just being close to him. Rubbing her face, she made her way to where she thought was the kitchen, but ended up in the game room. Ten minutes later, she arrived at the empty clean kitchen, made her way to the umm…empty refrigerator and slumped into the closest chair. These warriors have been in and out on missions that they have no time to get together and eat.

She grinned and transported to the local store, scaring a few morals, but ignored it and filled a cart of delicious food. The oily face cashier boy winked at her, scanning the products and tried to talk properly through his mouth fill of metal, but ended up spiting over the counter. "Thank you, brace face." She disappeared before his frighten eyes with the groceries and began to make her scrumptious plates.

Two hours later, Zhalia had seven different types of plates to feed and army or enough to feed the ravenous warriors crowding the doorway.

"Smells like heaven," Aeron and Reyes, praised.

Gideon shoved Reyes and Strider away from the door and inhaled dramatically. "Gods, Torin better keep her." Zhalia blushed as Cameo glared at her from the corner of the kitchen, eating her pasta plate. She was the only warrior besides the females allowed in because she wasn't drooling over the food. Reyes punched Gideon, regaining his spot back, while Amun gazed at the Cameo's food. Strider yanked Reyes, taking his crowded spot next to Aeron.

Reyes glanced at Cameo, nose flaring. "I agree that she stays. I like her as a new sister. But why is Cameo eating the food and we are not."

Licking her lips, Cameo threw a piece of pasta at the warriors, who started to fight each other for it and in the end Reyes, keeper of pain, won the pasta. "That's why." Everyone flinched at her voice.

"Why is everyone blocking the entrance of the kitchen and why are you fighting for a piece of pasta," Lucien asked, calmly.

Reyes moaned at the sweet taste. "It not just a piece of pasta, I think it's a piece of heaven, gods so good." Danika giggled at his reaction, stood up with a piece of spicy breast chicken on her fork, and fed it to Reyes, who greedily ate it.

"Sweetheart," Aeron begged, longing at the food on Olivia's plate. "Can you mouth fed me too?" Olivia wickedly smiled and fed him a piece of the barbeque rib, while Gwen came to "steal" a couple of plates to take to Sabin.

Zhalia finally finished placing all the plates on the dinner table with the help of Scarlet and Ashlyn. "I'm kinda scared to let them in. I feel like they are going to attack the table," Scarlet said, helping Ashlyn into a chair.

"No they won't," snapped Lucien.

"They better not hurt, Ashlyn," growled Maddox at the same time.

"I will make sure they don't," Sabin said behind the group. Ashlyn turned to faced Maddox, who grip the backs of the warriors and jerk them from the doorway. Her face lightened up at the sight of him, while he shuffled to sit next to her.

Anxiously, Zhalia paused at the sink, waiting for Maddox to verbally attack her, or at least glare at her, but his attention was all for his woman. The other warriors fought for their plates after giving their women a small caress or hungry stare. She longed to have a person stare at her with that much passion and willing to die for her, but that was just wishful thinking. Yet, Torin's name scampered in her mind. She grabbed her apology dessert plate for Maddox, tip-toed to him and set in before him. He glared. "I wanted to apologize for insulting you and your mate. I truly didn't mean it. I promise I will take this more serious as I do my job." Zhalia stretched out her hand to Maddox. "After dinner, I will do a complete analysis on her and check if she is on track to get a healthy labor."

Maddox shook her hand. "Apology accepted." She sighed in relief.

"Flowers," called a female voice. Lucien's nostril flared as he glided to a female named Anya. "I missed you in bed. I thought you were going to get something for us to eat and come back to me." She caressed his chest, glanced at Zhalia. "You must be Torin's woman. Finally Mr. Virgin will drop his gadgets and instead drop his pants."

Zhalia closed her eyes, rubbed her temple and thought, _why did everyone assume she was Torin's?_ "I'm just here to help with the deliver of the twins and nothing more."

"Maybe you should take Torin some food, since we can't go near him," Lucien suggested, disappearing out the kitchen with Anya.

"Oh goodie flowers," laughed Anya. "Hey, William I ripped a few more pages from your book."

William! Zhalia froze at the familiar voice that answered Anya and pissed off Lucien. It can't be, anyone one but him! She dashed out the kitchen, appalling everyone when she cursed like a sailor.

William's eyes widened at her, hiding a small female figure behind him. "Zhaliana," gasped William, producing a sword in hand, while the others nervously waiting for an explanation.

She cringed at her old name. "Don't call me that vile name!" The small teenage girl glared daggers at her. _Must have a crush on him_, she presumed. "What in hell are you doing here?" She swiftly snatched a weapon from Reyes, who had the most available.

Anya stepped closed to William, glancing at both of them. "William what is going on? She turned to Zhalia. "You put that weapon down or else." Lucien moved to protect her, while the others didn't know who to tackle down.

"Anya this isn't your concern," snapped William, twirling the sword. "Get Gilly out of here, now."

"I will not leave you William," Gilly angrily replied, gripping his left arm. "Who is she? One of your ex-lovers." William ignored her.

Zhalia winced at the disgusting imagine. "Well, it seems you didn't tell them about me. Do they even know who you are related too?"

"Danika, get your friend up to her room now." William faced turned red in pure rage, gently shoving Gilly off his arm.

Lucien calmly said, "Put the weapons down now and let's talk about what the hell is going on here."

"Or we can tied the both of you down into a chair, so we can figure out what is going on," snarled Sabin, climbing down the stairs with Gwen.

She should have listened to Lucien advice it would have been less painful, but instead the event went down like Sabin's threat. Fifteen minutes later, three chairs broken, few minor injuries, everyone except Zhalia and William sat comfortably in the living room. William still struggled to get free, while Zhalia knew it was hopeless. Though she was starting to get an itch. Torin replaced Gilly and Danika, who were upstairs, and stood with a painful expression on his face in the corner away from everyone.

"You never did know when to quit, you coward," asked Zhalia, squirming under Torin's stare. "Should I begin or should you?"

Sighing, William snapped," Zhaliana."

She cringed. "What are you a child?" The warriors groaned and rolled their eyes at the petty argument.

"Enough," command Lucien, rubbing his head. "I'm starting to get a headache from this bickering."

"William, explain now or I will rip out pages from your book," threaten Anya, hitting him on the head.

"The Book you still have it with you?" wondered Zhalia, ignore her body's reaction to Torin. "I can't believe you still have it. That book is a bunch of bullshit, uncle." Everyone froze. _Shit_, she thought, _the cat's out of the bag_.

"Uncle," squeaked Olivia. The dots started connecting until their light bulbs turned on. Zhalia stole a glance at Torin, who stood bewildered at the situation. _Please, don't hate me,_ Zhalia projected at him. She pleaded with her eyes at him, while everyone gaped at her. He walked out of the room as Cameo went after him causing her heart to painfully tighten up.

"You're Lucifer's daughter!" Anya stated.


	5. Chapter 5

_Lucifer__'__s __daughter_ pierced in his mind. Torin stomped off to his room, cursing under his breath as his chest tightened painfully. The only person who could touch him without danger is Satan's daughter, Satan's _daughter_!

"Torin wait," called Cameo, dreary. "You should stay and listen to the rest." She rushed after him, stopping the door inches from slamming into her face. Cameo thought she knew every type of sadness in the world, but seeing Torin's pain was something she couldn't understand or handle. Her demon savored the new profound misery, silently humming in her head. Her gloomy eyes stared at him. Thoughts scurried in her brain, sorting out what to say to ease his pain. However, she remained silent in the corner of the room that held memories she cherished. He didn't belong to her anymore and that cut her heart.

Torin leaped into his chair, turning the monitors on. "Oh, I will listen to the rest, but not in the same room." He couldn't be in the same room as her otherwise he might end up doing something reckless. He failed to notice a cold tear caressing Cameo's face. She slipped out of the room.

The room came on the screen and everyone sat immovable, shocked. But Zhalia seemed to be in pain, which struck at him like a sledgehammer. Rubbing his chest, Torin increased the sound, waiting for someone to speak. "Why do I even care," mumbled Torin, "I barely know her. Yet his heart and body even his soul felt as he has known her all his existence." He sat and watched the scene unfold through his monitors.

"I maybe Lucifer's daughter, but I am nothing like him," croaked Zhalia, narrowing her eyes at William and then at Lucien. "You have his brother, whose hands created the vilest creatures in existence, living under your home and I belong to the angels in heaven. Who do you think has the better morals?" She dropped her chin to her bonded chest. "I would sacrifice myself to another person moral or immoral, while that dumb piece of shit wouldn't lift a bloody finger for anyone unless it suited him." She closed her eyes. "Satan's blood runs through me and it disgusts me." Her eyes reopened with intense passion, glaring at the camera in the corner. Torin flinched. "I am not like my father otherwise I would have been out of this chair, but out of respect I remain here." Her dark eyes shifted between Lucien and Anya. "Lysander wouldn't have send me if I was dangerous, so untie me and I can get back to work. I promise not to kill William, Anya." Torin slipped out his cell phone. His heart thumped against his ribcage from her heartbreaking face, he dialed the Elite angel. He needed answers quickly and the Lysander was the one holding them.

"Plea-zee, there's a part of you just like him," spat William. She flinched. "But I'm guessing that the men in white wings sealed that part of you off. What happens when that seal crumbles? A mini apocalypse on Earth or will you bust daddy dearest from hell and get the real apocalypse starting?"

Zhalia snapped. One second she sat bonded to the chair and the next she was strangling William with the rope that at one point held her. "You should shut your god damn mouth because you know nothing about the situation. You only know the rumors and your conclusions because you believe every creature attached to Lucifer is evil. That's why you decided to kill _her _and then you couldn't handle your sins! So you decide to create _them, _each holding a piece of your soul." She snarled. "I can't control what I become and the actions I take afterwards, but you have no excuse. Look at yourself before you decide to judge other people because you're part of this family, making you evil as well." William's face started turning blue just as she was pulled off. In the process, she accidentally kicked a piece of a broken chair, which lightly bounced off Ashlyn's leg. Maddox gently rubbed her shoulder asking if she was alright and Ashlyn responded with a nod.

The room was deadly quiet except for William's jagged coughs, and all confused faces stared at her, who slumped against the wall with her face in her knees. "Cover your ears," she mumbled into her knees, slumping into the fetal position. "The pain is about to start." Baffled, Lucien opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Zhalia's bloodcurdling screams.

Torin shot from his seat, gripping the monitor that showed Zhalia withering in excruciating pain. His heart thumped thunderous at every scream ripping from her beautiful lips. He sprinted out his room, down the stairs before he realized what he was doing. Yet, he didn't stop because of those awful screams coming from the one who held his heart. Torin realized it. It didn't matter that she was Lucifer's daughter because he cared for her more then his own life. The bloodcurdling screams continued to vibrate against the walls as he rushed towards her.


	6. Chapter 6

The world faded and all that existed was pain. She clawed her skin, trying to ease the blood boiling just beneath her clammy skin. Zhalia's throat felt raw, but the bloodcurdling screams continued to hum against the walls. She needed Ahab. Only he could eradicate her pain. Though, he tended to roam alone and who knew where he was. _Ahab_, her mind pleaded. Suddenly, she felt a familiar warm presence touch her forehead and the screams ceased. "Ahab," she sighed into the blissful darkness.

Torin continued down the endless spiral staircase leading to the tortured screams. Finally, he saw the last step and leaped the remaining, landing softly on the plush carpet. All the warriors surrounded her with confused faces. They pinned her arms above her head to prevent her from causing any more damage to herself. Her bloody clothes were in shreds, blood slithered from the deep scratches on her skin, as she continued to fight them. The four struggling Lords pinning her down had scratches on their body. Anger mixed with a foul, unfamiliar presence clawed at his chest as his eyes darken with fury. Their filthy hands gripped her fragile body, forming dark bruises on her creamy skin, and their eyes beheld her naked flesh. Clenching his jaw, Torin was filled with an overwhelming urge to rip their limbs off and gash their eyes out. His mind knew that they were trying to help and all were happily mated, but his heart screamed otherwise.

Hesitating towards the scene, Torin's nails bit into his black gloves. A fear grasped his heart in a death grip, but it was a different fear. The fear of his demon no longer held him. In that moment, his demon was gone and she was the reason. The fear squeezing his heart was for her life because she held his happiness, his world, his life. Torin caught movement from the corner of his eye. He spotted a cloaked stranger with a scaled tail emerging from the bottom of the cloak as he headed for Zhalia. William shot like a rocket to his feet, turning deathly pale.

Pointing at the stranger, William croaked, "A fucken _Leviathan_!" Everyone stopped. "That ugly thing with the bloody scaly tail is a Leviathan." Ahab growled dangerously at the word ugly or perhaps scaly tail. "How is it possible?" William shook his head. "Why haven't the angels kill it or better yet killed her." Torin saw red and punched him. William lay immovable, while everyone's eyes widened at Torin.

With dumb grin plastered on his face, Torin gleamed, "Man, that felt good!" His friends smirked at his excited face, but kept a caution eye on the stranger. "It feels great being able to punch someone after such a long time." He caressed his fist, frowning when Ahab shoved his friends away from Zhalia. He glared at Ahab, who kneed and placed his clawed hand on Zhalia's forehead and the screaming ceased. His friends took a fighting stance after quickly sending the females away. Well, except Anya, who was at the moment sucking a cherry lollipop, and poking William with her foot.

"Man, I hate that ringing in my ears," a voice broke the silence. Everyone except the cloaked figure jumped at the Elite warrior angel's voice. Lysander stood behind Torin in his white robe, frowning at the destroyed room. "So what happened here?" he asked.

"As if you don't know, _angel," _spat the voice from the dark hood, disgustingly. "Your useless curse always causes her pain." The voice hissed, deeply.

Glaring at the figure, Lysander stated, "It's not a curse, just a spell." He waved his hand, restoring the room to normal. "But what are you doing here,_ leviathan_."

Two red eyes illuminated from the hood. "She called to me and I responded," snarled the voice, rising to his feet with Zhalia in his arms. Torin's urge to tear him limb from limb intensified, but confusion replaced the fury as the figure placed her on the restored couch.

"I hated to break up his conversation," interrupted Lucien, standing before his armed friends. "What we need to know what's going on." Lucien's mismatched eyes sifted to the cloaked figure. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing invading my home?"

"I do not answer to you, _Death,_" growled the Leviathan. Lucien gripped his weapons. "Nor you, _angel_." He spun towards the solid wall and disappeared through the dark shadow, but not before grouching a warning. "Harm, my master and all of you will know the true meaning of suffering."

"He's so dramatic," declared Lysander, strolling to the sleeping Zhalia. "You sure cause a huge amount of trouble, Zhalia."

Torin opened his mouth to ask questions about the figure, who touch _his women_, but was interrupted by Olivia's voice from the threshold. "Oh my, a Leviathan came here."

Aeron stalked towards his woman. "How long have you there?" He caressed her cheek. "You could have gotten hurt."

Reyes broke their moment by asking, "What the hell is a Leviathan?"

Gideon wrapped his arm around Scarlet, who just walked into the room. "It not like we are dieing to know." Scarlet planted a peck on his cheek. "He was one handsome fellow."

Olivia glanced at Lysander, who seemed to busy attending Zhalia to answer. "The Creater created two leviathan, the demons of Envy, on the fifth day. He placed them to guard the entrance of hell known as Hellmouth, before Cerberes took over for Lucifer. It is unknown why The Creater was angered and killed the female, but not before leaving children to reproduce for their species. They hid from The Creater's wrath in the deepest parts of the sea, creating legions of sea-monster throughout history." She sat on the arm of the chair, staring at Zhalia. "It eventually grew harder to hid from others and it is said than a red-headed figure saved them by helping them create a haven called Purgatory. A home away from The Creater's and Lucifer's reach. They cannot be killed by anything other than The Creater's hand, and many feared them for that reason. They do not shed blood without reason, and rarely come to Earth." She smiled, sadly. "The truly evil Leviathans are said to be locked in the deepest parts of Purgatory. "

After repairing her clothes and healing her wounds, Lysander stated, "Well, I'm off. Bianka is waiting for me."

Torin frowned. "Wait, what happened to her?" Torin strolled to Zhalia. "What if it happens again? How will we help her?"

Lifting one eyebrow, Lysander simply said, "Don't let her hurt Ashlyn, even if unintentional like that broken chair piece." He sighed, annoyed. "No one wanted the responsibility to supervise her even though she's a great healer. There's always trouble surrounding her."

Maddox growled, "So you sent her here, knowing that she could put Ashlyn in danger."

Lysander glared at him. "Zhalia is sworn to protect Ashlyn and the babies with her life. That is why she started withering in pain because Ashlyn was hurt, though it was only small. It is the same for every assignment she has had and has not failed any of her 320,126 assignments." Lysander looked insulted. "I would not have sent her if she posed a great threat, and it's not like any of you don't have enemies trying to kill you." He disappeared.

"Nice going Maddox, insult the Elite Angel," Reyes said, sarcastic. "After all, it's not like he's helping us." Torin rolled his eyes when Reyes and Maddox started throwing punches.

Lucien rubbed his temple. "Torin take her to your room until she wakes up. I still have some questions for her." He glimpsed at Gilly, who was caring for William. "Areon get William to his room, so Gilly can properly tend to him." The men moved to their orders. Torin brush her hair away, staring at her beautiful face. Someone must have cleared their throat because he broke from the spell.

Just before he started to lift her, Zhalia shot to her feet like a bullet with a glassy expression. "They're coming."

"Who," asked Torin.

Zhalia turned to Torin as everyone tensed. "Danger," she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

"You shall receive your punishment, Lucifer's offspring," sneered the tall black winged angel. He yanked the chains around her chaffed neck, wrists, and ankles. A moan was released from underneath the tangled, dirty red hair. "Shut up, you vile demon." The black winged angel yanked the chains harder causing her to scrape her bruised knees against the rough floor.

A broad bare chest angel gripped the tangled, darken hair tugging her back on her feet. "If you can't walk then let me drag you," mumbled the deep voice from the bare chest.

Darken gray eyes fill with hatred pierced the face of the bare chested angel. She spit a mouth full of blood towards the beautiful sculptured face and laughed hysterically. The bare chest angel back handed her, wiping his face with a cloth. "You bitch!" He lifted his foot aiming for her stomach when a powerful voice stopped him.

"Stop!" ordered the voice from the bright light. "Leave her there and return to your duties." The elite angels bowed and quickly left the cloud. "Zhaliana," spoke the powerful voice within the light. "Do you know why you are here?"

She stumbled to her feet, wiping her split lips. "Because I got lost and asked the wrong angels for directions," her voice croaked.

A warm chuckle emerged from the light. "You can still make a joke even when you have been beaten." A chair appeared next to her. "Please take a seat for I cannot remove the chains that bind you here and we have a lot to discuss."

"Thanks, but I rather stand." She straight her back and locked her shaky knees. She refused to show any weaken even after being torture.

The light brighten. "Very well. Now, Zhaliana I have obtain a very dangerous burden after a few warriors decided to rebel and kill the female protector of a precious box. I cannot keep this burden box in my possession any longer for it should have been sent to Purgatory." A long pause. "But Purgatory is no longer in my possession because you decided to play God instead of me."

"Those creatures didn't harm anyone," protested Zhalia. "They wanted to live in peace out of hell." She lifted her chin. "Why couldn't you leave them alone."

The light darken. "Those creatures would have throw off the balance in the human world?" Another long pause. "Now, that you are the ruler of Purgatory. You are in possession of the lost souls, and lost objects that belong to that world." Another bright glow appeared before Zhalia. She covered her eyes from the bright glow. When she opened her eyes a golden box floated before her. "You know what this is, right" Her eyes widen. "From now, it will be your burden. It will become a part of you and when it is released than you will die."

She stumbled back, shaking her head. "No, thanks I'm not a girl who keeps jewelry in pretty boxes. Hell, I don't even have jewelry."

"I wasn't asking you to receive it," ordered the voice, "for it wasn't a choice."

The last thing she heard right before an immense pain slammed into her body was, "Protect it with your life because in the end it is your life." Her brain rattled inside her head, an intense fire burned her lower back as all of her muscles contracted and finally the darkness consumed the pain.

* * *

><p>A familiar pain scorch her lower back, warning her of danger close golden boxed tattoo hummed for its demons hope and jealous. Zhalia leaped to her feet and whisper "They're coming."<p>

A voice asked "Who."

Her jumbled mind pounded against her skull as she turned to Torin. "Danger, she whispered, disappearing before their eyes. She appeared outside the fortress. Slicing hunters along her path, Zhaila quickly avoided bullets and position herself to block the entrance along with Dementis, who was already tearing apart a hunter. "Must protect," she mumbled incoherent. Her movement were graceful like a dancer on a stage as bodies continued to drop before her feet. Sometime during the battle, she noticed the warriors had join the battle. Within a few minutes of the warriors arrival, the hunters started to retreat from the fortress boundaries. Zhaila still felt Galen close by, but her fuzzy mind couldn't pinpoint his location. Inhaling she took a deep breath and focus her power on the aching tattoo.

"Umm, does anyone feel like their demon is just gone?" someone asked.

Zhalia didn't wait for a response because she tracked Galen inside the castle close to Ashlyn. She transported directly in front of the invisible Galen and kicked him square in the chest, slicing at his wings before he recovered from the shock. Then she quickly gripped the invisible cloak and him, transported onto the Burj Khalifa building in Dubai, and pushing him off the building. "Dubai is far enough," she whispered, transporting back to the fortress and passed out on Torin's bed.

* * *

><p>When Zhalia disappeared, Torin quickly removed himself from the room and ran to the surveillance cameras. He quickly noticed Zhalia fighting the hunters and his heart clenched as the bullets ranged off. Slipping his phone from his pocket, he text Lucien the location of the hunters. He released a deep sigh as he finally saw his friends helping Zhalia through the screen, but he didn't see Galen with the hunters. His chest filled with pride as Zhaila continued to cut down the hunters that got in her path of destruction, though she seemed to be in some kind of trance. He frowned when she suddenly stopped as the hunters were retreating from the fortress and disappeared from his screen. From the corner of his eyes Torin spotting Zhalia kicking the air with force, slicing the air and once again disappearing. <em>Galen<em>, screamed his mind. He quickly ran to the room where she was moments ago, texting Lucien about Galen being in the castle. Lucien appeared with Maddox; in front, of Torin, who quickly stopped. "Galen, infiltrated the fortress using the cloak of invisible. Zhalia took him someplace away from here." He gripped his phone. "But I don't know where she is now or if she's safe."

Lucien noticed the worry on Torin face. "Don't worry she knows how to handle herself plus she has that unusually canine, who left with a leg in his jaws." Lucien nodded at Maddox and transported back to the warriors.

Torin's heart still ached, and now more than ever he despised being trapped in this fortress. His own personal prison is his own home. He wandered back to his room. Waiting was only good thing he could do anymore. He rested his forehead against the cool door and punched the wall beside it.

"Could you not punch the wall," mumbled a voice from the his bed. "It didn't do anything to hurt you." Torin quickly spun around. The view of Zhalia on his bed made his cock swell. Her hair had come undone, caressing his pillow and her smooth face. He imagine her hair coming down to caress his bare chest as she rode him, hard. Those plump lips moaning in pleasure only he can provide. He swallowed deep, making his way to check on her. "Five more minutes. I'm exhausted from all the transporting and stuff." He smile at her, and removed his right glove. His hand shook as he brushed away her hair from her forehead.

"I have been waiting for you all my life," whispered Torin, stroking above her eyebrow. "I will take all your burdens that are weighting down on your lovely shoulders because you are now mine."


	8. Chapter 8

Screams of pain and mercy roused Zhalia to a soaked, half naked Torin. His pale bare chest shimmering under the dim light from the crack of the bathroom door. Slowly, her orb eyes caressed his solid chest leading pass the mesmerizing butterfly tattoo on his stomach to his y-shape naval. She nibbled her bottom lip, sighing at the white towel hugging his narrow waist. As soon as she released the sigh, his head snapped towards her direction, dropping his clothes on the way back to the bathroom. She felt her nipples harden, and gripped the sheets as her body burned with an intense fire from his wild stare.

He stalked towards her like a predator about to feast on its prey. Zhalia sat motionless staring at his darken emerald eyes beneath his dripping pale hair. She began to shake in anticipation under his hungry glare until he stood beside the bed, inches from her aching body. He waited as if he was asking for permission. She torn her eyes from his, noticing a bulge beneath the towel, and quickly placed her eyes on the butterfly tattoo. Mesmerized, Zhalia roused her shaky hand and touched the edge of the tattoo. He hissed as if her touch scorched his skin and soul. She continued to trace the lines, enjoying the way his body quivered beneath her touch. Dear god, she thought. She craved this beautiful man before her. She wanted to rip her tight leather clothes and merge bodies with him, but her past held her in place. The memories behind the iron door of her mind started to cloud her thoughts.

Suddenly the door swung open, breaking through the dark images deep within her subconscious as Cameo strolled inside the room. "Torin, I knocked, but you didn't answer," said Cameo, sorrowful. Cameo halted before them . "Oh, I apologize. I will came back later to talk with you."

Leaping from the bed, Zhalia shouted, "No! You are not interrupting anything." She quickly walked to Cameo. "I was just leaving to my room, so feel free to talk to Torin." Zhalia pushed Cameo inside, slamming the door shut behind her and leaned against the outside of the door. Her body still shook as she rested her face in her hands.

"Well, well I can see you are still running away," spoke William. "Was it getting a little too steamy in there with Mr. Virgin?" He stood across the hallway, grinning at her. "I'm pretty sure Paris can help you de-flower him. I can ask for you because he still owns me a favor."

Glaring through the strands of her crimson hair, she snapped back, "I'm not the only one that running away from my sins, Uncle." She pushed her hair back and braided it back. "People like you and I don't deserve happiness because we stain and hurt everything we touch." She stomped past him. "It's just in our nature; it's our own family curse."

* * *

><p>Torin slumped into the bed, releasing a frustrated sigh, and closed his eyes, waiting for the pounding in his chest to slow down. The cold shower was useless the moment he took a step into the bedroom. Hearing her sweet deep sigh, Torin's body instantly reacted and lost control over the simplest movements like holding onto his clothes. He felt her heated gaze roam all over his body as she chewed on her plump bottom lip. His gaze locked with hers and before he knew it he stood inches from her trembling body.<p>

Her pleading eyes glance at his aching erection before a beautiful rose color filled her cheeks. Pride filled him knowing that he could make her ache for him as much as he ached for her. Though, he remained standing unsure of his next move. He was after all a virgin and the fear of embarrassing himself froze him in place. But her warm touch on his stomach broke his fear. How could a single touch send burning ripples across his taut body? She continued to trace the demon's butterfly, but her eyes became glassy as if she was reliving something horrible. Then she practically ran away from him when Cameo walked in. Did he misread her reactions?

"Torin," Cameo's voice broke his thoughts. He heard her footsteps from across the room. "I'm sorry, I didn't think she was already awake."

He sat up and heading for his abandon clothes on the floor. "I need to get dress. Come back later."

Cameo's eyes narrowed. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked." She stalked out the door before he could replied.

"Fuck, I need another cold shower," he mumbled, staring at his bulge beneath the towel.

* * *

><p>Zhalia quietly closed Ashlyn's and Maddox's bedroom door. She just finished examining her pregnancy and the twins are both strong and healthy. She had to explain the process of delivery to an unhappy Maddox. He was not pleased to hear that she had to cut up his woman to deliver the twins, but luckly Ashlyn told him that she will take a lot of Tylenol. Whatever that meant. <em>Their love is overwhelming<em>, she thought, sighing as she strolled through the empty hallways._ Being in this place makes you crave sappy love_.

"I see you putting our family talents of demon births to good use," said William, jogging to catch up to her.

"Ugh...is seeing you or even talking to you going to be a habit now," she groaned, picking up speed. "What did I do to deserve this torment?" William opened his mouth to respond. "It was a rhetorical question! Now, leave me alone before your love sick puppy terminates me with her intense stare." Gilly stood blocking the entrance of the game room, glaring daggers at Zhalia. "Excuse me, I need a sofa to relax."

"I have vodka you can have," offered William. "It works better than a sofa." Gilly moved closer to William as she continued the glaring game.

Zhalia plopped into the love chair facing the television set. "I swear to God, if you do not leave me alone you will become my newest punching bag."

William frowned. "Can you swear to God?" Doesn't he get angry or something?" He stepped outside of the game room with Gilly and stood staring at Zhalia.

"What, William," spat Zhalia, closing her eyes.

Shaking his head, William responded, "I'm just waiting for lightening to strike you or the room to fall on you for swearing on God."

Groaning, Zhalia said, "Trust me, he is too busy to deal with little old me. Now scram you scum!"

"You should have more respect for your elders," pouted William, strolling away from the game room.

Gilly remained behind and threaten Zhalia. "If you ever hurt my William again I will kill you."

Zhalia opened her left eye. "You have a lot of balls to threaten me. But for your own good you should stay away from William."

Clenching her fists, Gilly retorted back, "Who are you to say if I should or shouldn't be with William."

Zhalia lifted her head from the rest. "I'm his niece, so I have more right than you. So stop your useless jealously because I'm so not into incest especially with Willaim." Gilly stomped towards William finally leaving her alone in the dim room.

"Master, we have an issue," spoke a voice from the shadows.

Zhalia smacked her forehead. "Now what Ahab," she whined.

"Mortals and a demon have been asking the unspoken ones about purgatory and a Pandora's box," hissed Ahab.

Zhalia snapped up and cursed like a sailor. "Have they connected the dots yet?"

"No, but I'm afraid it will be soon because Cronus has gotten word of it too."

_All hell is about to break out in the fight for the box. Bloody great_, she thought. "Have the others ready to fight if necessary because I'm not about to lose my life over some stupid magic box." Ahab nodded and quickly disappeared leaving Zhalia with her tormenting thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Torin gazed at the sleeping Zhalia on the love chair through his monitor. Her even breaths made her seem so peaceful, but the wrinkles between her eyebrows gave her away. He reached to stroke the wrinkles away along with the nightmares that plague her lovely mind. "What terrible things make your sleep, so restless," he wondered.

"Diease, organize all the warriors for a meeting," demanded a familiar voice.

Cronus, thought Torin as he spun and rose to face the King of the Titans. Surprise flickered in his emerald eyes. Cronus, who used to look like an old, weak man, was now a much younger version. His dark chestnut hair replaced his gray hair, wide shoulders made his white and gold toga seem smaller. No signs of wrinkled skin, but instead had smooth skin of a perfect bronze shade.

"Cronus," muttered Torin, nodding his head. "New look?"

"None of your concerned," raged Cronus, crossing his arms. "I expect everyone to be there because it concerns the dimOuniak."

"Pandora's box," he repeated. "Does that mean you found it without the rest of the artifacts?

Cronus's eyes flashed red. "Not yet, but I have news, so organize everyone before you make me angry." He disappeared before Torin could response.

Torin sighed and started to text every warrior. "Why do I feel like Cronus's bitch?" he mumbled. Once finished, Torin returned to the monitor with the sleeping Zhalia, but the screen was empty. Frowning, he scanned the premises searching for her, but she was no where in sight. Worry ate his gut. Where did she go, he thought and dialed Lucien's number for answers.

"She left to finish something personal," interrupted Cameo, quietly closing the door behind her. "I knocked, but you didn't answer." She advanced to his bed and sat down, pushing her black hair behind her ear. "She told me to let Lucien and Maddox know, but I thought that you would also want to know."

Closing his phone, Torin release the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Thank you, Cameo," he answered, rubbing his face with his black covered hands. "Did she say why other then it was a personal matter?" Cameo shook her head, her loose black locks brushed her pretty face and her silver eyes holding a deep misery. She had a beautiful strong body, but still had her feminine curves in the right places. Any man would be crazy not to fall in love with her especially with her confident nature in bed. But even with all that, his heart did not fluttered when he looked at her.

"Torin," she spoke, breaking the awkward silence that was growing. "I realize we both agree that we would go our separate ways if we found the one we believe could be our mates, but I don't think she is the one for you." Cameo's stare pierced him. "She's all wrong for you, especially if she's Lucifer offspring. You know nothing about her and maybe she's working with her father deceiving the angels as well." Cameo rose and sauntered to the door. "My gut is telling me there's something real dangerous about her, so think about what I said." She slipped past the door, leaving Torin to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Zhalia stood in empty plane wearing a flimsy white robe, her long red hair hung loose and she was bare-footed. She stepped er... hovered, since she really wasn't standing on something. "Ugh...I hate this dumb plane because of this stupid robe," she nagged, yanking on the white material. She ran her hand through her hair. "Now, whose stupid cloud is this?"<p>

"You should be careful to insult my cloud," snarled a cold voice. Zhalia swore when she recognized the cold voice. "Watch your language in my presence."

Rolling her gray eyes, Zhalia barked, "Your cloud can stuff it where the sun don't shine, Zacharel." Her eyes widened at her cold breath as snow gently started to fall on her. A man with empty emerald eyes and the purest white and golden tint wings appeared before her, snow dancing around his wings. "If you did not want me to insult your cloud then why the hell did you bring me here. Also, why do you always dress me in a freaken dress without my weapons and barefooted."

His eye twitch at the word dress and retorted, "It's not a dress, but a robe." He smoothed the wrinkles on his own robe. "As for your look, last time I let you wear what you wanted. It was fish-nets, a mini-shirt and a half a shirt that had your er...assets bursting out along with heels that could be used as a weapon." He waved his hand at the cloud. "My place, so respect it without your hooker looks."

Zhalia's lips twitched at the memory. The outrage and shock on Zacharel's face was worth looking like a slut. "It was funny, though." Hands on her hips. "So why did you sent for me? What happened to Lysander?"

"He's the reason I called you," he stated, crossing his arms. "Lysander will be gone for four weeks with his mate for the harpy games." Two sofa chairs appeared to his left and he glided to one of them. He sat in white sofa, Zhalia took the red sofa. "You have been placed under my charge until Lysander returns."

She frowned. "Don't you have an army of misfits to babysitting?" she asked, tucking her feet under her. "Why can't I get someone else? You and I don't really work out together," she pointed out.

Zacharel rubbed his temple. "As if I needed you to remind me. Its because no one wanted you because of your trouble streaks," he replied. "The Great Deity decided that one more misfit in my group won't be a problem." He glared at her with his icy emerald eyes. "So let me make this clear. STAY! Out of trouble or my punishment will be nothing compare to the punishment that I will inflict on you!" He stood. "Understand?"

She had a sudden urge to bark at the word stay but instead rested her chin on her hand. "Yes sir!" she mocked, saluting with her right hand. "Cause enough trouble to get you in trouble by the Deity." If looks could kill then Zacharel would not need his flamed sword. "It's a joke, Mr. Grumpy-pants err"-she looked at his robe- "Mr. Grumpy-dress." The nerve on his jaw jerked. "I think it my time to leave, so wave your magic wand fairy grandmother because I have a job to do."

Unclenching his fist, Zacharel warned her, "I'm not as kind as Lysander and will make your life a living hell." He flicked his hand before Zhalia could replied.

Zhalia jolted awake, landing on the floor next to the love chair and shouted at the ceiling, "News flash, been there done that!" She winced in pain and rubbed the lump on her head. "Dumb table," she mumbled, angrily.

"Bad dream," cried a female voice.

Zhalia flinched at the bitter voice. Cameo, she thought. She turned to see Cameo sitting on the arm rest of the couch. "It just got worst by including the urge to stab my ears." She clambered back on the chair and turned to face Cameo. "So how can I help you." Cameo open her mouth, but Zhalia held up her hand, stopping her. "Using the least amount of words possible otherwise I'm going to end up jumping off a bridge."

Cameo scolded, and ignore the suggestion. "Leave Torin alone. You do not deserve him especially if you're Lucifer's child. I don't trust you and I will protect my friends from you even if I have to kill you. So leave this place or.."-she palmed a knife- "else


	10. Chapter 10

In Zhalia's mind, Cameo's head exploded. She tore her limbs, enjoying her bloodthirsty screams of agony. She clawed her stomach out, yanked her guts and nailed Cameo on the wall by her wretched black hair and bleeding guts.

"Zhalia, your hair is on fire," spoke Cameo, snapping Zhalia back to reality.

Zhalia's pupils slowly dilated. "It tends to do that," she hissed, slowly tearing the arms of the love chair with her growing nails.

Cameo glanced at the torn material. "You're a dangerous loose canon that is better off being far away from here," she declared, adjusting her grip on her weapon.

"Don't you mean better off being away from Torin," Zhalia raged, clenching the arm rest as not to leap at her. "Acting like a jealous girlfriend. But you're only a whore that occasionally shares his bed, but wait...you can't even share a bed together." Zhalia's hair flumed with a new set of red flames. "I suggest you keep your threats to yourself otherwise I will show you how much of a dangerous loose canon I can be."

Gripping her blade, Cameo drew out a second one and boasted, "At least, I have spend those special moments watching him orgasm for me and not you."

Jealous clawed her chest as raged filled her craze eyes. Screw it, thought Zhalia, I'm going to kill her. Zhalia leaped and extend her claws towards Cameo, who quickly stood ready. Suddenly, strong arms pinned her arms at her side only inches away from Cameo, whose silver eyes widened at the figure holding Zhalia.

"Enough master," whispered Ahab, tightening his hold. "Killing the pretty warrior will only make things worst for you." He lifted her away from Cameo. "If I may asked master. Could you possible calm down? Your hair is tickling my neck and chest." Zhalia immediately closed her eyes and settled her fuming hair.

Zhalia sagged into Ahab embrace and apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to burn you." She twisted to see him. Ahab was wearing his second skin, which he uses to blend in with the morals. He towered over her 5.7feet at his 6.5 ft stacked with broad muscles. Smoothest honey-cream skin glimmered under the room light, forest green with tint of gold sparkled in amusement. Zhalia winced at his blacken scorched neck and chest then quickly frowned. "Wait a minute. Did you just call her pretty?" Zhalia pinched his injury.

Ahab's face jerked in pain. "I was wondering when you were going to realize it." His scorched skin shimmered as it began to heal. "I was testing how furious you were that you didn't hear me compliment the person you were trying to kill." He rubbed his rugged chin. "My results were that you were close to turning your hair with black flames, if I had not stop you." He glared at Cameo. "That would have been bad for everyone, so it would be best not to insult my master." Cameo's molten silver eyes caressed his face and broad chest, and quickly turned away, but not before he noticing her blush. Ahab grinned then turned, bending to pick up his black cloak from the ground, and quickly wrapped it around his corded neck, covering his naked chest.

Zhalia scratched her head. "So why the perfecting time?" Her grey eyes widened. "Were you spying on me again?"

Ahab's wore a bored expression. "I told you that I stopped doing that when you threaten to remove my very big,"-he winked Cameo- "precious equipment with a butter knife." His grin widened when the pink shade on Cameo face turn redder. Without removing his darken green eyes from Cameo, he replied, "I'm here to pick you up,"-his expression became serious- "the problem has turn for the worst."

Zhalia swore, "Cameo, let Lucien know I will be gone for a few days resolving some personal matter." She glared at her. "I will let Maddox and Ashlyn know personally." She wrapped her arm through Ahab's own. "I guess you get your wish...for now." They both disappeared leaving Cameo alone in the room.

* * *

><p>It has been the worst month of his life. Torin paced in his room, worry and anger clawed his insides. Sleep gored his dull emerald eyes, as a new headache began to invade him. He didn't remember the last time he slept or ate, but he didn't care. It has been a whole torturous month without knowing where Zhalia had left to. She talked to Ashlyn and Maddox about promising to check in on her progress and left a number to be contacted at. But he had only saw her once about two weeks ago for only a few minutes. He closed his eyes and remember her.<p>

She flashed into his room wearing one of her sexy skin-tight jumpsuit s that hugs her delicious curves. She surprised the hell out of him when she gripped the base of his neck and yanked him towards her, branded his soul with her scorching kiss. She devoured his mouth, opening his mouth to invade his mouth. He groan at her sweet intoxicating taste, as sparks shot straight to his groin. Over and over again she rolled her tongue against his, teasing and guiding his own mouth. He grasped her rump, pulling her closer to his burning body, and grind his erection against her core. She release a deep moan as she moved against him, digging her nails into his scalp.

Then suddenly, she pushed away from him, panting. Her eyes filled with heat and passion, her nipples perking beneath her suit, begging to be licked, and sucked on. "God, you taste so good," she gasped, licking her red lips. "I wish I had more time to enjoy tasting you." She gave him a small smile and whispered, "Good-bye Torin," and disappeared, leaving him standing with a deep savage need.

Torin snapped back into the present, adjusting his painful erection. Damn, he thought angrily, simply remembering her kiss left him with another hard-on. Her farewell was like a punch to his gut. He had a bad feeling about her sudden farewell, and it ate at him for not knowing. After that mind blowing kiss, she had not return to the fortress, not even to check on Ashlyn. That wretched Ahab has been checking Ashlyn's progress and refusing to say where she was.

Want Zhalia, whined his Demon, need Freedom. Torin tighten his eyes close at the constant complaining of his demon. Ever since she left the fortress, his demon has been crying out for her. For once in his life he agreed with his demon and wanted her to come back to him, but he didn't understand why his demon begged to have her. Torin thought he feared her because while she was in the fortress his presence seems to disappear completely as if he went to a different place. Must spread, he fussed, Pan-de-mon-ium. Torin frowned, trying to make sense of what he said, but decided to ignore the babbling.

Torin sank into his unmade bed, resting his arm across his tired eyes. He had been searching for any unusual reports on the humans news, hoping it will help track her down. The only suspicion reports have been explosions of facilties, which have turned out to be hunter's headquarters. "Would you have a reason to kill those hunters?" he wondered. "The more and more I try to find her the more I realize that I don't know anything about you." He rose and threaded back to his chair by his equipment. He cracked his fingers, finished off his large coffee cup and continued taping on his keyboard.

Suddenly, somebody slammed his door open, shaking the walls. He snapped his head and saw a panting Danika, gripping the door handle. Her eyes round as orbs and filled with fear, a lock of her sunny hair stuck on her lips. "Torin," she gasped, leading against the wall for support. "It's Zhalia,"-his heart clenched painfully- "She's badly hurt."

Torin jerked to his feet, fear choking his lungs as his heart sledgehammered against his chest. He opened his quivering lips to ask where she was, but Maddox barged through his door, holding a mangled female in his arms. His heart stopped as his demon wailed at the sight before completely disappearing. Maddox gently laid her on his bed, and turned to receive fresh towels from a shaky Ashlyn. He shook of rage, a rage that blazed at the pit of his stomach and was rapidly consuming him along with the excruciating agony piercing his pulsing heart. He will KILL the person who dared to touch her. His feet dragged as he made his way towards her, but Lucien yelled, "Wait!" from the doorway. Torin blazing eyes shot daggers at him, but he stopped. "Is it safe to approach her without creating a plague."

Torin snarled, "Yes!" and proceeded towards her soft whimpering sounds that sliced his soul. He glazed at Maddox, who finished tieing and wrapping the fresh towels that were now stain in red.

Maddox step around Ashlyn and blocked his view, gripping his shoulder, he murmured, "She'll survive, but prepare yourself, Torin. It looks bad." Taking a shaky breath, Torin stepped around him and glanced at his bed. Nothing in his life had prepared him for what he saw. He clenched his fists, nails digging into his gloves. PUNISH! He will punish the person responsible even if he had to destroy everything in his path.


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks earlier

Zhalia rested her quivering hand against the cracked brick wall, panting as her trembling legs gave out beneath her. Her insides ached, burned, fueled with an overwhelming desire that blistered her beating heart. She slowly raised her quivering fingers to her swollen lips. "How can one kiss create such an explosion within me," she gasped, banging her thumping chest. She wobbled to her feet using a nearby metal trashcan for support, her nose wrinkled in disgusted. "Great of all the places I could have run to, I decided on a smelly, old alley in a forsaken town," she muttered, wiping off her filthy knees.

"Mmm, talking to yourself again" spoke a voice. Zhalia went five inches in the air and two steps to her left away from the voice. "The only time I could ever sneak up on you is when you're unbelievably stressed and emotionally compromised." Zhalia glared at Ahab, who glanced at his surroundings. "What are you doing in this smelly alley, when we are about to unleash mass destruction on some puny and rather annoying hunters."

Zhalia crossed her arms across her chest, kicking a small pebble and replied, "I needed a place to think and calm myself."

His eyebrow lifted. "This isn't your normal thinking place," stated Ahab, waving his hand at the alley. "It seems more like you were-"

"Shut up," snapped Zhalia, shoving past Ahab. "We have work to do." Ahab sighing dramatically at the empty alley before disappearing behind her.

Zhalia reappeared a mile away from an underground base located deep in the Amazon jungle. She swatted a mosquito on her neck. "Why is it in the freaken Amazon jungle?"

Ahab stood beside her and pointed to the sky. "Look at the bright side, it's not raining." As soon as the last word left his mouth, the sky opened up and rain started to poured down.

Zhalia scowled at the stunned Ahab. "You just had to say that, didn't you." She plodded into the dense jungle.

Ahab examined the sky and drawled, "Look at the bright side, it's not pouring money." He paused. Then carelessly shrugged at the raining sky. "That always works in mortal's movies." He jogged after Zhalia, who was crouched behind thick shrubs.

She scanned the area with a pair of black binoculars, spotting six hunters guarding a small, flimsy cabin. She sensed Ahab squat beside her and handed him the binoculars. "There are four constantly patrolling the perimeter and only two are standing by the cabin entrance." She pointed to the outer trails of the area. "We can spilt up and pick off the outer guards." She stood and headed to the right.

Ahab glowered at the cabin, and grabbed her wrist. "Wait!" he whispered, harshly. Zhalia spun to glance at Ahab, whose eyes turned into a pair of pale yellow with a stain of red and a sliver of a black line down the center. His true eyes. "Look at the outer guards." He handed back the binoculars. "They seemed to be following a specific trail and avoiding certain areas of the perimeter." She peered into the binoculars. "They would not just leave six hunters to guard a base without some extra precaution."

Zhalia grinned. "The area is booby-trapped," she said, excited. "Nice!"

Ahab slowly shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder what goes through your head," he muttered. "Try to leave one alive, we may need him." Zhalia looked insulted as if it was her first time infiltrating a base. "You tend to get carried away," he elaborated. She tapped her foot against and overgrown root. "Remember in Bulgaria."

She pointed at him and snorted, "Actually that was you that got carried away."

Ahab blinked, twice. "Oh, that's right." He rose to feet. "Maybe we should have invited Gahiji and Fukayna."

She shook her head, shaking off a few drops. "The least the better." He rolled his forest green eyes. "I will take the treetops to the right and you will circle around the left."

Before Zhalia could leap to the lowest limb of the tree, Ahab spoke, "You know if we do find him here, then you know what this will mean."

She dug her fingers into the nearby truck. "I will get to spend some quality time with _her_," she spat. "You ready." He nodded. "Then lets rain hell on them."

* * *

><p>Present time<p>

Torin wrung the stained towel, red drops briskly plopped into the bloody water below. Gently, he wiped the brown blood from her sweaty, burning forehead and carefully pushed back her clotted, sticky hair. Her beautiful creamy face was now battered and swollen. Her left bloodshot eye was swollen shut and an angry purple bruise ran across her right cheek to her hairline. Her pump lips were now chapped and spit, her nose was slightly bend with small cuts. She withered beneath his hand, moaning and whimpering as he wiped her scarped right shoulder.

He gently lifted her sticky shredded black t-shirt and his pale face jerked at the purple and black bruising across her right rib case. "Broken ribs," his voice shook. His body vibrated with rage. He slowly staggered to his feet towards the bathroom, dumping the dirty water down the drain. Gazing at the blood covering his trembling hands, he gripped the soap and scrubbed his hands raw. Torin had seen blood countless of times and never had a problem cutting down a man, but having her blood on him made his stomach clench painfully. Guilt clawed his insides, and yanked his pulsing heart. _I failed to protect her_, he thought angrily.

He tottered back, resting the fresh bowl of water on the top of the drawer and stood to observe his work. Her torso had deep precise cuts across her stomach, chest and along her broken ribs. Her arms had multiple punctures, and most of the skin was lacerated. Her right hand was gone, only the stump remained covered in a red stained bandaged. Her left hand only had three fingers remaining but without any nails, so he bandaged her whole hand. Her right knee was swollen and twisted at a weird angle, mostly likely it was shattered so he gently tightened a bandaged around it. Her lower left leg was tightly wrapped in a sling and wrapped to cover her ruptured bone that penetrated through her skin.

He needed to remove her shredded bloody clothes, clean the rest of her and wash her tangled hair. But he was afraid to move her around or even touch her, so many injuries on her fragile body that even the slightest movement caused her to whimper in pain. Deeply sighing, Torin bend to searched for a pair of scissors in the top drawer and leaned over to cut her clothes.

"Aren't you suppose to buy me a drink before you start removing my clothes," rasped Zhalia, amusement sparked in her right eye.

Torin gawked at her, and stuttered "I- I -you're- didn't-I'm not-your hurt." Chuckling at his stud reaction, she moaned and jolted as pain shot through her body. Concern flashed on his face, "You shouldn't laugh or move in your condition." She swallowed heavily, licking her parched lips. He quickly reached for the pitcher on the drawer, pouring water into a glass with a straw and guided the straw to her mouth.

Jerking as her lips wrapped around the straw, she carefully drank her fill and release it. She shot a glance at the bowl with the red stain washcloth on the drawer. "If you pinky promise to be on your best behavior I will allow you to help me wash up in the tub," she smiled. "I will also pinky promise not to jump your bones even if I desperately want too." She held her right arm at him. She paused and blinked at her stump. "Oh, yea I have no pinkies."

Frowning at her hazy eye, he snapped, "How can you joke about this!" He ran a hand through his hair, yanking the ends. "I want to _rip_ apart the person who dared to lay a hand on you." He caressed the bruise on her face. "When I saw your broken body my heart stopped. I thought you were dead and that nearly killed me." He paused. "That person deserves to suffer slowly, so tell me who did this to you, so I can kill him."

"Aww, I didn't know you were so charming," she jested, trying to fan her face with her bandaged left hand. "Oh stop, you're making me blush."

He glared at her. "Fine! Continue with your jokes and here I'm being honest with you," he grumbled, lifting the edge of her shirt towards the scissors.

"It was my mother," she whispered, staring at the ceiling with a glassy expression. "I make jokes, so that I can cope with everything that happened." She swallowed, twice. "I do not what to remember those horrible moments." A tear slipped down her bruise cheek. "So please don't make me, not just yet."

Something inside him broke. He rested his forehead to hers, wrapping his arm under her pillow to hold her tightly as she sobbed. His own tears falling gently on her as his soul wailed within him.


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks ago, somewhere in Amazon Jungle.

Zhalia shattered the flimsy door of the cabin open, gripping her throwing knives in her bloody hands. The blond head hunter to her left shot from his seat by the table, firing his ak74 weapon towards her. She dove behind the oak desk to her right, launching her knife at him as she slipped behind the desk. The blade impaled itself to his forehead with a loud crack. He immediately dropped to the ground, his body jerking one last time. His buddy who sat across from him, ran behind the kitchen counter for cover was now firing his m9 at her.

Pinned behind the desk, Zhalia yelled, "Ahab! I saved you the last hunter." She winced as a piece of flying wood cut her cheek. "So get your ass in here now!"

Suddenly, Ahab burst through the kitchen window, rolling behind the hunter and squeezed the hand firing the m9, shattering every bone.

The brown head hunter howled in pain, holding his crushed hand to his body. "Oh god, please don't hurt me!" sobbed the hunter, who kneeled at Ahab's feet.

Ignoring the weeping hunter, Ahab smirked at Zhalia, who peeked from behind the desk, "You left one for me?." Her face impassive, she rose to her feet, brushing off the debris and wiped her cheek with the back of her sleeve. "It seemed more like he had you pinned behind the desk and you needed me to save your butt."

Her eyebrow rose, and she bragged, "Since I took down four outside plus one inside and you only took down two outside, I took pity on you and left him to you." Her lip twitched. "It seemed your male ego needed some soothing, so killing one more plus saving a damsel in distress should equal out my number of kills." Ahab looked behind the counter, and leaned over to look into the nearby closet door. "What are you looking for."

"The damsel of course," he replied. Zhalia puck a large broken piece of wood from the ground and chucked it at Ahab, who ducked at the last second. "So immature, throwing things."

The hunter tugged at Ahab's pant legs, "I just-I just did what they told me, please don't kill me."

Ahab's eyes flashed in anger. He punched the hunter's face, who crashed into the ground unconscious. "The grown-ups are having a conversation."

Zhalia rolled her eyes. "Now, how are we going to find where they took Vassago?

Ahab strutted to the closest. "Well, I didn't find a damsel in distress." He opened the door wide. But I did find a coward in distress."

There in the closet, bond and gagged was an unconscious male with the brightest orange dye on his head. He was a lower level demon with an annoying ability to extract valuable information from anything or anyone he touches. He does not have a bad side per say, but mostly satisfies his own desires not caring who gets hurt in the process. Up to this point, his existence was only a myth because after being held captive for five centuries to one of the gods he made it a point of constantly shifting his appearance and names. Even she can not track his location until one of his messes decides to pop up and force her hand to help clean up, so that his existence would continue to remain unknown.

The easiest way to get rid of him would have been to kill him, not that Zhalia didn't try too. She did many _many_ times over. All because of his selfish former owner, who forced him to drink a rare and powerful elixir that removes death even from beheading. His ex-God had a fetish for extreme sadism and all his prior sex slaves always died from the injuries inflicted on them. His favorite pet was Vassago and feared losing him to death, so he made a deal with me in exchange for the elixir. At the time it was a great idea until Vassago many contacted with my skin and blackmailed me into helping him escape. The moral of the story make sure your own elixir never falls into the hands of an annoying coward.

Zhalia obverse his condition. The only visible injury was a large purple bruise wrapped around his left eye. She got a better look at the clothes he wore and her eyes widened. He wore ripped fish nets with white booty shorts, a tight lavender tank top and his caramel skin was covered in glitter.

Zhalia wore a bewildered look, while Ahab looked indifferent. "You think my fraternity from college got a hold of him?"

Zhalia shot him a glare. "I still don't know why you decided to go to college for two years." She rubbed her temple. "Waste of money."

He shrugged, "After watching all those mortal movies, college looked fun, especially if you joined a fraternity." He smiled at the memory. "It was."

Zhalia fixed an overturned chair. "With your vase knowledge of college experiences, why don't you quickly carry his ass out of there and place him on the chair."

Now, Ahab looked alarmed. "You mean like actually touch him." He shook his head. "I don't know where he has been."

She frowned in disgust, and sat on the chair. "True." She paused. "Just drag his ass out." Ahab gripped the bonds around his wrist and dragged him out, stopping at her feet. Zhalia nudged his head with her foot. "Wakey wakey, Vassy." She nudged harder. "We need to have a nice little chat." She yanked him up by his orange hair, making him yelp out in pain.

"Okay okay," he whined, his bright violet eyes filled with fear. "I told them everything. They threaten to torture me and you know how well I take torture." He pouted at her. "You should have rescue me faster."

Zhalia closed her eyes and counted to ten. "I'm going to kill you, again," she told him, rising from her chair. All the color drained from his face. "You may not die, but it will still hurt." She glanced at Ahab's hardened face. "I will hand you to Ahab seeing how I will be busy for the next two weeks, but in the mean time you will tell him every person you told about the box." She clasped his neck. "If you lie to him, then you will personally deal with me and I know how much you love my methods of retrieving information. Do we understand each other?" He quickly nodded. "Good." She pushed him towards Ahab.

Ahab's mouth tightened, gripping Vassago upper arm. "I will send Gahiji and Fukayna's team to exterminate the hunters, who were told the information." He glared at Vassago and snarled at him, "You better hope they haven't spread the information." His eyes flashed yellow at Zhalia. "Are you sure there's no way to break the deal with her."

Zhalia dug her nails into her palm, drawing blood. "No, there isn't." Her cold empty stare pierced at Vassago, who whimpered. "Thanks to him I will now be spending quality time with _her_," she spat in disgust, and vanished.

* * *

><p>Present time<p>

"Come on handsome," croaked Zhalia. "Lets go use your drop in bathtub that looks big enough to fit two people." Her lips twitched at his stern face. "Don't worry it's a short walk to the bathroom, so you won't hurt me."

Torin's beautiful emerald eyes hardened at her and he said firmly, "No."

Her cloudy eyes soften at his concern and pleaded, "Please, I feel sticky and the stench of blood clings to my body plus my hair feels unconformable."

His lips tightened into a straight line. "I can wipe away all the blood and help clean your hair from a bucket here. There's no need for you move."

Zhalia smiled gently. "It will be faster and easier from the bathtub that way you're not walking back and forth and the faster I'm clean the faster I can rest, so I can heal."

He released a deep sigh as her words finally penetrated his stubbornness. "Alright, but if it's too painful tell me to stop." He resumed cutting off the remaining strands of clothes as his eyes darken at her battered naked body.

"This is not the way I wanted you to see me," she spoke, "all ugly and broken."

Torin bend over her bruise ribs and said hoarsely, "You're Beautiful." His lips gently kissed her side making her flinch. "I'm sorry did I hurt you?" He rose to stare at her molten dilated eye and spotted her nipples harden. Zhalia licked her lips and shook her head not trusting herself to speak when her whole body burned for him. He slid an arm under her upper back and the other under her knees. "Remember if the pain is too much tell me to stop. Ready?" She nodded. "Here we go." He gradually started lifting her when a cry escaped pass her lips, freezing him in place. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she groaned, wrapping her arm around his neck. "Continue."

He carefully lifted her off the bed and strolled to the bathroom, carful not to jostle her in his arms. Nudging the door open with his foot, Torin lightly placed her in the ample empty tub and noticed her blanched face. "I should have not moved you," he grumbled, wiping the sweat on her forehead.

Wincing, she replied, "It wasn't that bad of a trip here." His eyes bore into her. "Fine I lied. It freaken hurt like hell." She pointed to the sprayer. "Now can you start washing my hair first. I need time to mentally prepare myself."

Torin eyebrow rose and did what he was told. "For what?" he asked, checking the water temperature.

"For when your hands will be roaming my body," she admitted, "It's going to be sweet torture." Her words shot straight to his already raging hard-on. He should be disgusted with himself lusting over her when she just experience something horrible, yet his body refused to listen and only responded to her. "Well, I guess we both will suffer this torture together." She ogled his bulge under his pants.

"Woman, are you always this direct," he swore, "I'm barely resisting the urge to drive myself deep inside of you that I can no longer tell where you begin and where I end despite your serious injuries." He suddenly blushed at his words, and hurried to sit above her head. Torin ran the warm water through her head, trying to distract himself from her allure.

Her nose flared as her chest was quickly rising. "Look who's being direct." She moaned when he began to massage her head with shampoo. "That feels so good that my headache is gone." Rinsing her hair out, Torin moved to the side of her with wet rag and began to clean her arms and shoulders. By the time he finished cleaning her arms, his hands were shaking with need for her and his raggedy breathing matched hers. "You're probably wondering why a mother would do this to her own child."

Torin glimpse at her tortured expression. "You don't need to tell me until you're ready," he gasped.

The corner of her lip lifted. "We both need a distraction otherwise this is going to feel painfully long." She withered behind his burning touch. "What better distraction then telling you what happened to me." He remained silent and waited for her to start. She swallowed twice, deeply. "My mother is the well-known succubus demon called Lilith."


End file.
